The present invention relates to a new and distinct Blackberry cultivar designated ‘DrisBlackThree’ and botanically known as Rubus L. subgenus Rubus. This new Blackberry variety was identified in Santa Cruz County, Calif. in July 2003 and originated from a cross between the female parent Blackberry plant ‘Driscoll Carmel’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,058) and the male parent Blackberry plant ‘Zorro’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,759). The original seedling of the new cultivar was first asexually propagated at a nursery in Santa Cruz County, Calif. in 2003. ‘DrisBlackThree’ was subsequently asexually propagated and underwent further testing at a nursery in Santa Cruz County, Calif. from 2003 to 2011. The present invention has been found to be stable and reproduce true to type through successive asexual propagations via tissue culture.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety have not been applied for. ‘DrisBlackThree’ has not been made publicly available or sold more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.